Assassin's Creed: Dragon Ball
by Just.Tonight92
Summary: UA. Bra descubre que es descendiente de una importante pareja de Asesinos. Mediante el Animus podrá vivir todo lo que Bulma haya vivido y así saber donde se esconden las esferas del dragón antes de que las encuentren sus enemigos. Bra descubrirá como su antepasada se adiestró para ser Asesina al igual que verá como comenzó entre ella y Vegeta su historia en la Hermandad.
1. Animus

**¡Hola! Os traigo aquí el primer capítulo de una historia que se me ocurrió hace ya un tiempo.**

 **Debo declararme fan del mundo Assassin's Creed. Estoy completamente enamorada de él porque toca uno de mis temas favoritos: ¡El tiempo! Así que quería hacer un fic donde juntar dos cosas que me gustan. Assassin's Creed + Dragon Ball = ASSASSIN'S CREED: DRAGON BALL**

 **Espero que os guste y disfrutéis de este primer capítulo.**

 **Aviso desde el principio: cuando la historia esté en otra época se hará en tercera persona pero cuando se trate de la actualidad se hará mediante primera, en este caso será de Bra.**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 **ASSASSIN'S CREED: DRAGON BALL**

 _Capítulo I._ **Animus.**

 ** _1732_**

Se escuchaba su respiración entrecortada por culpa de la velocidad y el vestido que llevaba durante su carrera por las oscuras calles. El corsé apretaba su cintura y oprimía su pecho causando la dificultad de respirar. Agarraba con fuerza el borde de su falda para no pisarla con los tacones que le dañaban los pies a cada paso que daba.

Repetidamente miraba detrás suya para cerciorarse de que aun la perseguían. No veía a nadie a sus espaldas pero aquello no la convencía de detener su carrera. Sentía que todavía estaba en peligro por lo que seguía un camino cualquiera que la alejase de aquellos extraños.

Sus sospechas se corroboraron cuando se escuchó una voz masculina dando orden de buscarla y, al poco rato, los pasos de varias personas cerca de su ubicación. Nuevamente miró hacia atrás notando la presencia de cada uno de los hombres.

Paró en seco cuando sintió que estaba acorralada. Se pegó a la pared aterrorizada con una mano colocada en su vientre como si con aquel gesto el aliento pudiera volver a ella. Giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. El más cercano se estaba aproximando.

Tragó saliva al ver que no tenía escapatoria. Apoyó su cabeza en la dura pared mirando hacia el cielo dándose por vencida. Frunció el ceño cuando sintió algo encima del tejado. Posiblemente un animal.

Como un jarro de agua fría que caía por su cabeza se separó con una sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo no pudo pensarlo antes? El tejado era la solución. Agachó la mirada y observó su vestido. Lo maldijo mentalmente pues le dificultaría la escalada.

Volvió la mirada hacia el camino de su derecha. La persona se estaba aproximando. Si quería vivir debía darse prisa así que optó por la única salida que tenía. Suspiró decidida. No tenía tiempo de pensar en obstáculos. Con decisión rasguñó la falda y tiró los tacones. Se separó de la pared y con la mirada empezó a buscar los lugares claves que podría escalar.

Comenzó a subir por el marco de una ventana. Se agarró a la madera y se impulsó para poder apoyar sus pies. Levantó la mirada y buscó otro punto que sirviera de ayuda para llegar a la siguiente ventana. Sonrió al encontrar un saliente. Con maestría se agarró a él y así poder llegar al siguiente marco.

Se dio toda la prisa que pudo cuando sintió al hombre bajar la calle. Estaba segura de que la descubrirían por la tela y los tacones en el suelo pero para entonces ya los sacaría ventaja. Ella estaba familiarizada con los tejados de la ciudad así que su ruta se haría por ellos hasta su casa.

Al llegar al tejado suspiró aliviada a la vez que agotada. Llegó antes de que la descubrieran pero, en el momento en que levantó la mirada, se encontró con uno de los hombres que la estaban buscando. Cayó sobre el tejado al ver al calvo con bigote fino delante suya. Tenía una mirada sanguinaria y una sonrisa burlesca.

Ella le miró aterrada. A pesar de todo habían encontrado a la joven que no sabía ni el motivo por el que la estaban buscando.

Él avanzó hacia ella con la intención de matarla. Ella retrocedió con dificultad tirada en el suelo mientras contemplaba con terror la espada que portaba. Cuando creyó llegar su fin vio como alguien caía sobre el calvo ensartándole el filo de una hoja que salía de su muñeca. La joven aún se encontraba aterrada por la escena que había presenciado mas no por el extraño que la había salvado.

Vio al hombre levantarse de encima del calvo. Llevaba un traje largo de color negro, su espada estaba colocada a un lado y el filo con el que había matado a su perseguidor salía de un brazalete ajustado a su antebrazo. Cuando levantó la mirada para verle a la cara la capucha que cubría su rostro se lo impidió, dejando únicamente visible su nariz y boca.

Ella se levantó decidida a hablar con él pero antes de siquiera pensarlo volvió a saltar del tejado hasta el suelo para matar a los demás hombres que habían ido a buscarla

Observó como sólo un hombre estaba acabando con cuatro sin ninguna dificultad. A pesar de ser un extraño suspiró tranquila. Estaba a salvo.

* * *

 ** _2018_**

Me removí nerviosa y aterrada en mi sitio. No podía ver nada por culpa de la venda y las cuerdas impedían que moviera mis manos y mis piernas, aunque tampoco tenía espacio para poder hacer algo.

Estaba encerrada en el maletero de un coche en el que unos extraños me habían metido. Escuchaba gritos y tiros que impactaban contra el vehículo. Chocaba cada dos por tres contra el poco espacio que tenía a causa de los bruscos movimientos.

No sabía qué demonios estaba ocurriendo pero tampoco le daba muchas vueltas. Sentía que este era mi fin. Que iba a morir una vez me sacasen del vehículo. Gritaba pidiendo ayuda como única opción para poder vivir pero no ocurría nada.

Sentí al coche parar en seco. Las lágrimas no paraban de recorrer mi rostro al pensar que sólo me quedaban minutos. Escuché las puertas abrirse y cerrarse para luego volver a ponerse en marcha.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasó de aquello hasta que de nuevo frenó el coche. Fue menos brusco que la última parada pero aun así me golpeé en la frente. Me quejé de dolor y en un intento de mover mis manos hacia la zona adolorida mi cuerpo se tensó. Después de que las puertas se abrieran escuché a dos personas hablar. Pude reconocer a una mujer y a un hombre.

Rememorando mi secuestro no recordé haber escuchado a ninguna mujer. Más bien había escuchado a varios hombres y no únicamente a dos personas.

La tensión se transformó en miedo cuando escuché la puerta del maletero abrirse. Mi cuerpo se sumergió en un nido de nervios haciendo que temblara como un flan.

–¿Bra?–tragué saliva al escuchar mi nombre en la voz de aquella mujer. Sentí una mano tocar mis brazos. Tiró de mi con suavidad para que me levantase mientras que alguien me agarraba de los pies deshaciendo el nudo que tenía–. Te quitaremos todo esto.–

Me obligaron a sentarme en el maletero mientras me quitaban las cuerdas en las manos y la venda que me cubría los ojos. La primera reacción fue apartar la mirada por culpa de la fuerte luz artificial del lugar.

–No tienes que preocuparte–escuché la voz del hombre que acompañaba a la mujer–. Estás a salvo.–

–¿Qué demonios?–miré delante mía una vez que la luz no me hacía daño. La mujer delante de mí, con el cabello rubio hasta los hombros y los ojos azules me analizaba con la mirada. A su lado se encontraba un hombre de baja estatura, calvo y de ojos oscuros que mostraba una sonrisa serena–¿quiénes sois vosotros? ¿Qué queréis? ¡No tengo dinero!–

Ambos se miraron un instante y sonrieron. El corazón me latía con fuerza. No entendía que ocurría y temía por mi vida. Miré el lugar para saber donde estaba encontrándome en un garaje pequeño que servía como un despacho. Habían muchos aparatos y papeles por todos lados. Había tableros en las paredes con rostros de gente que habían pertenecido al pasado.

–No vamos a hacerte daño, Bra–miré al hombre calvo que mantenía su sonrisa–. En realidad nosotros te acabamos de salvar la vida.–

–Pudimos acabar con los que te secuestraron–negué con la cabeza mientras notaba mi ansiedad aumentar.

Contemplando aquel lugar algo llamó mi atención. De repente era como si aquel sitio perdiera importancia a la par que aquellas personas pues los dos protagonistas de uno de los cuadros me habían sacado mi mente de aquel lugar.

Me levanté del maletero y me dirigí hacia el retrato de aquella pareja. Ella estaba sentada y él de pie apoyando una mano en la silla. La mujer era joven, de cabello corto y azulado como el mío, los ojos grandes y cristalinos y piel blanca brillante. El hombre tenía el pelo en forma de llama azabache, con una mirada penetrante de igual color y un ceño fruncido y marcado.

De nuevo mi mirada se dirigió a la mujer que me recordaba a mí. Tenía un colgante muy similar al que yo llevaba. Ella me había descuadrado.

–Ella era Bulma Briefs y su acompañante Vegeta Ouji–miré al hombre que observaba el cuadro igual que yo–. Compañeros ante los ojos de la Hermandad y amantes en la privacidad. La mujer era pasional y él estaba lleno de rabia. Una mezcla explosiva.–

–¿De qué me estáis hablando? Esa mujer se parece a mí–señalé con la mirada a la tal Bulma. Luego llevé mi mano hacia el collar que llevaba puesto, tan parecido al de ella.

–Es el mismo–miré a la mujer que se había colocado a mi lado izquierdo. Dudé al escucharla y ella respondió bajando la mirada a mi colgante–. Es el que lleva Bulma en el retrato. Es el emblema de la Hermandad.–

Volví la mirada a aquel extraño lugar. Todos aquellos aparatos, los rostros de la gente, la pareja en el retrato y las personas ante mis narices.

–No me gustan las bromas–la mujer sonrió sarcástica al escucharme.

–Mi nombre es Lázuli y él es Krillin–ella volvió la mirada al retrato–. Y tú, Bra, eres la descendiente de los asesinos Bulma y Vegeta, los más respetados en la Hermandad.–

Me quedé mirando a la mujer con una ceja alzada para luego mirar a Krillin que parecía interesado en el cuadro. Finalmente rompí a reír al escucharlos.

–Vale, vale–suspiré más molesta que tranquila–. Admito que me he tragado lo del presunto secuestro, pero que yo sea familia de una pareja que no conoce nadie… ¿Hermandad? ¡Estuvo bien la broma! Pero ahora me quiero ir a casa.–

–Te dije que no se lo creería–Krillin habló con Lázuli que parecía molesta por mi reacción–. Pasa con todos.–

–Si te vas a casa los templarios volverán a por ti–fruncí el ceño al escucharla–. ¿Piensas que nosotros te secuestramos? Por supuesto que no. Fue el Comandante Red quien lo hizo. Te salvamos cuando te trasladaban a su base.–

–¿Comandante Red?–pregunté incrédula y ella asintió–, o sea, ¿Rojo en inglés?–soltó un bufido molesta mientras yo me reía–. Creo que deberíais ir al psicólogo. Os está pasando factura.–

Cuando disponía a darme la vuelta me agarraron por la muñeca y me hicieron girar de nuevo. Miré a Krillin que me observaba molesto, no parecía relajado o bromista, estaba realmente cabreado.

–Te llamas Bra Frye, tienes dieciocho años y eres huérfana–fruncí el ceño al escuchar al hombre–. Tus padres te abandonaron nada más nacer con el único recuerdo de ese collar que se parece al de la mujer del retrato. Te pasaste la infancia escalando por lo edificios porque te gustaba, podías sentir donde estaba una persona si te lo proponías. Pensabas que eras rara, pero en realidad eres una asesina.–

–¡Basta!–me zafé de su agarre y me aparté de él–yo no maté a nadie. ¡Que te quede claro!–

–No es un insulto, Bra–Lázuli apoyó su mano en mi brazo–. Somos una Hermandad, un Credo.–

–Actuamos en las sombras para servir a la luz–volví la mirada a Krillin–. Somos Asesinos.–

–Locos es lo que realmente sois–aparté a Lázuli bruscamente–. No sé de donde sacáis toda esa información, pero no pienso creerme vuestras tonterías. Si queréis que me una a vuestra secta os aviso de que no será así. Yo aún estoy cuerda.–

–¿Por qué no lo intentas?–Lázuli se alejó de mí, acercándose a una sillón muy parecido a los que tenían los psicólogos para que sus pacientes se tumbasen, pero éste tenía cables por todas partes–. El Animus te hará ver cuán locos estamos nosotros y lo cuerda que puedes llegar a estar tú.–

–¿Animus?–Lázuli sonrió y me invitó a tumbarme.

–Como te dijimos la sangre de Bulma y Vegeta corre por tus venas–empezó a decir ella mientras se sentaba en el escritorio al lado del sillón, tecleando en su ordenador–. Sangre de asesinos. Cuando entres en el Animus, que es esta máquina–apuntó al mueble en el que me había sentado, pues no me atrevía a tumbarme–, podrás ver, sentir y oír todo lo que vivió tu antepasada.–

–¿Quieres decir que este sillón es una máquina del tiempo?–me reí mirando el aparato.

–Por supuesto que no–Krillin contestó un poco hastiado–. ¿No has escuchado? Tú vivirás en la piel de Bulma Brief, no podrás controlarla, sólo tendrás acceso a su vida.–

–Entiendo–rodé los ojos cansada. Miré a Krillin que notaba mi desconfianza–. ¿Y esto por qué es algo tan vital como para que me secuestren?–

–Existen siete fragmentos del edén en forma de esferas–miré a Lázuli–. Bulma y Vegeta las vieron y ocultaron. Ahora los templarios te buscan para saber donde hallarlas.–

–Viviendo lo mismo que Bulma sabremos donde las ocultaron y así poder apartarlas de manos de los templarios–Kirllin prosiguió la narrativa llevándose un bufido cansado por mi parte.

–¿Os dais cuenta de que es imposible sostener algo así? Sigo sin creerme nada de esto–Lázuli puso los ojos en blanco.

–Y es comprensible–Krillin suspiró–. Lo único que podemos hacer para que nos creas es conectarte con el Animus. Que puedas ver con tus ojos la vida de Bulma.–

Miré el sillón casi embrujada por lo que Krillin me pedía. Sabía que estaba loco y que era una tontería aceptar, pero había cosas que me hacía aceptar tremenda sandez. La primera era lo de los templarios, no tenía ganas de jugármela por si era verdad que alguien estaba detrás de mí, pero pensar aquello era aceptar que me creía tremenda historia, y luego era que aquellos dos extraños se conocían toda mi vida.

Sí… adoraba escalar. Era algo que no podía evitar desde pequeña y sobre lo de poder presentir a la gente… sabía cuando una persona era buena o era mala. Era como si pudiera verlo. Un don extraño que me concedió la vida.

–¿Cuánto dura esta cosa?–pregunté no muy convencida de aceptar la propuesta.

–Ese es el problema–Lázuli miró el Animus–. A veces el mundo te atrapa y hace que el efecto sangrado sea un enemigo. Tendremos que tratarte después de cada sesión por si hubiera algún tipo de efecto secundario.–

–¿Qué tipo de efecto secundario?–

–No reconocer entre realidad y el Animus–miré a Krillin–. Como te hemos dicho puedes adquirir las habilidades de Asesina de tu antepasada, pero también puedes confundir entre este tiempo y el otro.–

–En cualquier caso no debes preocuparte–Lázuli sonrió mientras se acercaba a mí–. Estaremos aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que sea necesario.–

Yo asentí aun indecisa por lo que decían y por aceptar la idea, pero finalmente acabé por recostarme en el Animus. Vi a Krillin que conectaba electros en mi cuerpo. Tragué saliva y miré a Lázuli. Ella asintió y desviando la mirada pulsó una tecla.

Mi cabeza empezó a viajar.

* * *

 ** _1723_**

Bulma bajó del tejado con la misma facilidad con la que había subido a él. Se encontró con el hombre que había matado al último enemigo. Observó los efectos de aquella masacre. La sangre de los cadáveres estaba ensuciando el suelo de las calles.

Volvió a mirar al encapuchado sorprendida. Un único hombre había podido con cuatro y aquel que la sorprendió en el tejado.

–Me ha salvado, señor–el hombre se dio la vuelta y tentada intentó buscar su mirada oculta por la prenda–. ¿No mostrará su rostro o me dirá un nombre para agradecer?–

–¿Dónde está su padre?–él no respondió. Únicamente hizo una pregunta que la devolvió a la realidad.

Sintió como su corazón se detenía al escuchar la pregunta. Los hombres que la perseguían salieron de su casa. Cuando ella estaba llegando la reconocieron y fue cuando empezó la persecución por la calle. No supo el por qué pero si sabía de donde salieron.

–Él… él estaba en casa…–a pesar de que había podido descansar después de su carrera, el aire le volvió a faltar–ellos salieron de allí.–

Sin decir absolutamente nada él salió corriendo en dirección contraria por la que ella había venido huyendo. Bulma no lo pensó dos veces y siguió al desconocido con el corazón en un puño y miles de pensamientos divagando por su cabeza.

Sus padres y su hermana debían estar en la casa cuando encontró a aquellos hombres. Ella se había escapado por una pelea que tuvo con su padre y ahora temía el no poder pedirle perdón por su impertinencia.

Sentía que el camino se hacía eterno. Siempre lo recorría e incluso andando le parecía más corto que en ese momento en el que iba corriendo. Notaba los pies descalzos arder cada vez que pisaba el suelo y el aire escapar de sus pulmones. No perdía de vista al hombre que la había salvado el cual parecía conocer a la perfección el camino hasta su casa.

Él llegó sin equivocarse de calle en ningún momento. Se adentró en la casa gracias a que la puerta se encontraba abierta. Ella, al ver este detalle, entró detrás suyo alarmada. Se dirigió al salón donde se reunía su familia después de la cena.

Al entrar por la puerta chocó contra la espalda del extraño hombre. Se había quedado parado en la entrada de la sala. Ella se puso a su lado para ver qué observaba y, al contemplarlo con sus propios ojos, sintió que el mundo se le caía encima.

Sus padres se encontraban tirados en el suelo y su hermana sobre el sofá. Estaban muertos y ensangrentados. El grito de la joven resonó en toda la sala y fue cuestión de segundos que las lágrimas aparecieran. Ella iba a acercarse a ellos pero el extraño hombre la detuvo sosteniéndola por el brazo.

–¡SUÉLTAME! ¡Me necesitan! ¡Tengo que ir con ellos!–el hombre tenía fuerza para impedir que se soltara. La respuesta de Bulma fue lanzarle puñetazos al pecho sin conseguir nada con sus ello–¡DÉJAME! ¡DÉJAME!–

–Bu… Bulma–la mujer se giró al oír la voz agonizante del hombre que yacía sobre la alfombra. El extraño la soltó cuando escuchó que la llamaban.

La mujer se acercó a él cayendo de rodillas a su lado. Agarró su mano y con suavidad acarició su rostro bañado en sangre. Su bigote estaba teñido de rojo y sus ojos apenas se abrían.

–Lo siento mucho, papá–las lágrimas la nublaban la vista y sus labios temblaban–. Tuve que haberme quedado con vosotros… perdóname.–

–Estás… a sal… salvo–empezó a toser escupiendo sangre. Ella agachó la cabeza para chocar su frente con la suya–. Por… por la… la Hermandad.–

Bulma vio como su padre llevaba su mano con dificultad hacia su cuello. Intentó utilizar todas las pocas fuerzas que tenía para arrancar el collar que portaba sobre su cuello pero murió en el intento. Ella se abrazó a él llorando. Se disculpaba repitiendo varias veces que había sido una mala hija por no haber estado con ellos en el momento del ataque.

Su mente recordaba con dolor todas las malas palabras que le dijo antes de huir, entre ellas que era lo peor que le había pasado. Ahora quería morir con él. Se sintió desafortunada por vivir sin su familia.

–Vienen más–la voz grave del hombre sonó en la sala.

Él agarró su brazo para levantarla y sacarla de allí. Bulma no tenía fuerzas para luchas contra él. En ese momento ella no sentía más que un horrible vacío en su ser.

Observó el colgante que su padre tenía en el cuello y el cual intentó quitarse. Sin pensarlo tiró de él y se lo llevó con ella. Cuando el hombre la conducía fuera de allí dedicó una última mirada a su familia ahora muerta.

* * *

Bulma se encontraba sentada en una vieja cama mientras sus ojos azules se perdían en algún punto de la sucia pared. En uno de sus puños que cerraba con fuerza se encontraba el colgante que le quitó a su padre. Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas ensuciando su rostro.

Su mente recordó a cada uno de los miembros de su familia en aquella escena sangrienta.

Su padre, que tenía una edad avanzada, mostraba varias heridas por apuñalamiento en la zona del abdomen. Su bigote manchado la hizo imaginar que tosió sangre de forma agonizante, pues fue él quien tardó en morir.

Su adorada madre había sido degollada y la sangre había cubierto gran cantidad de su piel. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos como platos y había caído cerca del cuerpo de su esposo. Sus rubios cabellos se esparcían por la alfombra que estaba ensangrentada haciendo que los mechones se tiñeran de rojo.

La última fue sin duda la peor imagen de todas. Su hermana había muerto encima del sofá. Sólo pudo apreciar el hematoma en su garganta a causa del estrangulamiento. El vestido verde que llevaba se había arrugado y estaba alzado hasta la cintura y roto por la parte del pecho. Su entrepierna se mostraba sangrienta a causa de lo que seguramente fue una violación.

–Bebe–Bulma miró al hombre que la ofrecía un vaso de agua. Observó por primera vez a la persona que la salvó.

El extraño se había quitado la capucha lo que la sirvió para estudiarle. Tenía un cabello extraño en forma de llama de color azabache. Su mirada oscura era penetrante y previsora, podía mostrar cierta frialdad con sus ojos. Sus labios fruncidos le daban un aspecto hostil al igual que sus cejas marcadas.

Ella aceptó el vaso y le dio un trago corto. Su estómago no aceptaba nada líquido o sólido. No era capaz de comportarse como una humana. Estaba tan vacía que se preguntaba si realmente estaba viva.

–¿Conocías a alguno de los hombres que te intentaron atacar?–la peliazul negó con la cabeza–. Eran templarios. Venían a buscar algo que tu padre ocultaba.–

–Eso es imposible–la voz de la joven se escuchó después de mucho tiempo en silencio–. Mi familia y yo hemos vivido en esta ciudad toda la vida y no tenemos ni enemigos ni gente que nos odie.–

–Eso si que es imposible–sonrió él de medio lado molestando a la mujer por ello–. No podemos caerle bien a todo el mundo–el hombre se sentó en una silla delante de la cama donde estaba ella–. Tu padre tenía enemigos. Cualquier templario lo era.–

–No sé de que me hablas–Bulma depositó el vaso en la pequeña mesa de madera al lado de la cama.

–Tu padre y mi padre eran Asesinos–la mirada de la peliazul se desvió al hombre de forma amenazante–. Más bien tu padre lo era puesto que el mío aún sigue ejerciendo como tal. Es por el que estoy aquí. Me mandó a buscar a Brief.–

–Mi padre no es eso que tú dices–espetó con notoria molestia la mujer.

–Tu padre pertenecía a una Hermandad que se hace llamar Asesinos–el hombre se levantó acercándose a la peliazul. Paró a unos pocos centímetros de la cama–. No he venido para darte explicaciones, mujer. Vine a por Brief y su familia pero esos templarios se me han adelantado. Mañana vendrás conmigo y ahí te enterarás de todo.–

Se agachó para quedar a la altura de la mujer que le observaba aún con recelo.

–Tu padre escondía una esfera anaranjada que mostraba seis estrellas–Bulma miró atenta al hombre que mantenía su mirada fija en ella–. Es lo que le ha matado. ¿Sabes donde está?–

–Ya te he dicho que no sé nada de esto–la joven bajó la mirada a su puño. Abrió su mano mostrando el collar que le había quitado a su padre–. Me niego a creer que alguien quisiera matarlo por algo que seguramente sea mentira.–

–¿Así que no me crees?–el hombre, que observaba el collar, estiró su brazo mostrando aquel brazalete que ocultaba la hoja con la que mató al tipo del tejado–. Entonces ¿cómo explicas el emblema de la Hermandad?–

Bulma abrió los ojos al ver que el símbolo en el brazalete era el mismo que el del collar de su padre. Sorprendida miró al hombre que sonreía por su reacción.

–Ya que seguramente esta noche no la dediques a dormir–decía mientras se levantaba sin dejar de mirar a la mujer–podrías pensar en sitios claves que tu padre te nombrase o te llevase. Esa esfera no puede caer en manos templarias.–

Sus ojos no tardaron en aguarse ante el comentario del hombre. Sonó frío y déspota. Obviamente esa noche no iba a conciliar el sueño y recordárselo con un tono de voz normal la hicieron darse cuenta de que aquel mundo era cruel y con gente despiadada. ¿Realmente valía la pena vivir en un sitio así?

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Abrí los ojos de golpe y me incorporé nerviosa. Sentí mi frente sudando y mi respiración agitada. Miré hacia todos lados hasta que me encontré con Lázuli y Krillin que me observaban preocupados.

–¿Y bien?–preguntó la mujer esperando mi respuesta.

Cerré los ojos y recordé todo. Sentía el olor que había en las calles, notaba las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas y veía la sangre de mi familia. No… no era yo.

–Era Bulma–susurré al recordar la angustia que sentía ella ante la imagen. Su dolor era el mío y como aquella noche ella no dormiría yo tampoco sería capaz de pegar ojo.

Una de muchas noches.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado!**

 **En esta historia todos son humanos. Vegeta no tiene nada de saiyajin pero ser un Asesino también tiene su lado bueno así como habilidades que más adelante conoceremos y que obviamente Bulma también tendrá. Porque en este fic nuestra científica no va a ser una dama en apuros (por supuesto que no!)**

 **¡Gracias por haber leído! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


	2. Instrucción

**¡Hola! Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo de este último fic que he creado. Debo decir que estoy un poco ausente por temas de estudios y sólo cuando tengo un rato libre me da para avanzar un poco con los capítulos. Con esto quiero decir que aunque actualice tarde no significa que abandone!**

 **Personajes de Akira Toriyama!**

* * *

 _Capítulo II._ **Instrucción.**

 _ **2018**_

Observaba el café de la taza perdiéndome en él. Como era de imaginar no había dormido en toda la noche y si lograba conciliar el sueño era durante un periodo corto de tiempo, pues todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior se repetía en mi cabeza una y otra vez sin descanso. Mis pensamientos eran los mismos que debió tener Bulma aquella noche. Su familia muerta me revolvía el estómago y es que parecía tan real que el momento en el que ella lloraba yo sentía su dolor y ahora, fuera del Animus, sólo noto escalofríos.

Levanté la mirada observando a Lázuli que desayunaba a mi lado. Ella me había obligado a tomar un café y a que comiera aunque solo fuera una tostada pues temía que me debilitase en aquella extraña máquina.

–Podría también vivir lo mismo que alguno de mis padres–la rubia me miró atenta. Además de la familia de Bulma también había pensado en la mía–. Podría entonces saber cuál fue el motivo de mi abandono.–

–El Animus no es un juguete–contestó cortante para luego agarrar su móvil y prestarle su atención a él.

Aquel comportamiento me irritó. Me sentía como una muñeca que podían manipular a su antojo. Si no eran los Templarios que me capturaron tenían que ser estos dos extraños que me convencieron que todo aquello era por una buena causa. Si Lázuli pensaba que me iba a quedar callada y acataría como si nada era porque realmente no me conocía.

–Estoy haciendo esto para encontrar esas estúpidas esferas–di un golpe en la mesa haciendo que ella se sobresaltara. Dejé la taza y me levanté con brusquedad–. No voy a utilizar esa máquina del demonio con gusto. ¡Sólo quiero saber porque esos cabrones me abandonaron!–

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mirándome mientras yo esperaba de inmediato por una respuesta que parecía que no llegaría nunca y eso molestaba. Si sabían cosas de mí era obvio que debían tener información de mi familia y yo quería ser conocedora también.

–Lázuli–la nombrada se giró a mirar a Krillin que estaba sentado en su escritorio–, deberíamos decírselo.–

Ella pareció reacia a su comentario pero finalmente soltó un suspiro pesado. Lázuli me miró de nuevo mientras yo analizaba sus facciones. Se quedó unos segundos en silencio como si buscara las palabras que me iba a decir.

–¿Qué demonios pasa?–miré a Krillin harta de esperar una contestación por parte de la rubia–. ¿Qué es eso que debéis decirme?–

–Tus padres están muertos, Bra–sentí una punzada en el pecho cuando la mujer habló. Volví a prestar mi atención a ella que se mantenía seria–. Imagino que no barajabas con esa opción.–

Volví a sentarme sintiendo que mis piernas flaqueaban. Siempre pensé que ellos estaban vivos o al menos mi madre pues alguien vio como una mujer me dejaba en la entrada de un hospital cuando tenía días de vida con el collar y una nota que ponía mi nombre.

–Tu padre falleció durante el embarazo de tu madre–miré a Krillin. Sentía un horrible nudo en mi garganta que me dañaba cuando intentaba tragar–. Tu madre cayó en una depresión y a los pocos días de que nacieras te abandonó y se quitó la vida.–

–¿Pensabais ocultármelo?–pregunté sintiendo las lágrimas caer por mis mejillas.

–No es fácil de contar tampoco, Bra–notaba el tono de voz suave de Krillin. Lázuli apartó la mirada mientras yo observaba el cuadro de Bulma y Vegeta–. Su asesino fue el Comandante Red. El mismo que intentó secuestrarte.–

–Quería saber la ubicación de las esferas–prosiguió Lázuli–. Tu madre creyó que era mejor dejarte en un hospital y que alguien cuidara de ti a alguien de la Hermandad. Podrías correr peligro.–

Tragué saliva mientras agarraba una servilleta para limpiarme las lágrimas. ¿Por qué nunca pensé que ellos pudieron morir? La razón más certera era porque no tenía ni la menor idea de que era un Asesino o un Templario.

–Bra–miré a Lázuli que había relajado su voz–, necesito que vuelvas al Animus.–

Yo asentí insegura. Me tomé la taza de café a regañadientes y decidida volví al Animus. Me tumbé mientras me volvían a conectar todo. Lázuli me dedicó una sonrisa y nuevamente apretó un botón.

Otra vez volvía mi mente a viajar a otra época y a otro cuerpo.

* * *

 _ **1723**_

Bulma se despertó de golpe cuando sintió el agua caer por su cara. Se sentó en la cama respirando nerviosa. Levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que había vertido el contenido de la jarra que agarraba sobre ella.

Frunció el ceño y se levantó para enfrentarle.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?–él sonrió de medio lado al escucharla con su tono de voz amenazante que se mezclaba con la ronquera de haberse despertado.

–Ya ha amanecido, mujer–dejó la jarra sobre la mesita que estaba al lado de aquella cama en la que ella había pasado la noche–. En la silla tienes un vestido y calzado. Llamarás la atención con esos harapos.–

–En primer lugar–él se quedó de brazos cruzados observando a la joven que a pesar de tener un tono amenazante su postura seguía siendo formal, digno de una familia noble–no tienes ningún derecho a entrar en la habitación cuando yo estoy durmiendo–él bostezó al escucharla–; segundo, no tienes modales alguno. ¿No sabes tratar a una dama?–

Con una sonrisa de lado observó a la mujer de arriba abajo, perdiéndose en el aplastado pecho a causa del corsé.

–Y tercero… ¡puedes mirarme a los ojos!–él levantó la mirada cuando ella se quejó–. Me llamo Bulma. Estaría bien que te presentaras.–

–Vegeta–dijo con orgullo–. No tengo mucho tiempo que perder, mujer–sonrió al ver la molestia que la produjo escuchar como la llamaba–. Vístete y baja. Nos vamos ahora.–

Vegeta no dijo más después de dar aquella orden. Dejó a la peliazul en aquella habitación a la cual ya le tenía bastante asco.

Se dejó caer sentada en la cama mientras observaba aquel lugar. Ya fue suficiente que no pudiera dormir por el acontecimiento de aquella noche que debía sumarle la infernal habitación.

Las paredes estaban sucias y agrietadas, la cama era vieja e incómoda, los muebles estaban destrozados y la ventana hacía un ruido chirriante. Durante toda la noche el olor a viejo y humedad se había colado en sus fosas nasales haciendo que se dificultara su sueño.

Aquella maldita noche sólo pudo dormir unos minutos y cuando pareció que estaba en paz el hombre que la había salvado le había arrebatado su sueño.

Se levantó cansada y se dirigió a la silla. Observó el vestido con una mueca de asco. Estaba destrozado por la falda, tenía cosido algunos agujeros con telas de otros colores a los de la prenda y soltaba un olor repulsivo.

Se acercó al armario que había en la habitación y lo abrió esperando encontrar algo mejor, pero dio un respingo acompañado de un fuerte grito cuando vio una rata salir del mueble y esconderse debajo de la cama. Asustada por el animal se puso rápido el vestido y se calzó con los zapatos planos de color negro.

Salió de la habitación que daba a un pasillo donde conectaban varias habitaciones. Se dirigió a las escaleras y bajó por ellas. Allí se encontraba una taberna llena de gente borracha o que no le importaba comenzar a beber a tempranas horas de la mañana.

Encontró sentado en una de las mesas al hombre que la había salvado. Se acercó a él con el ceño fruncido mientras éste la recibía con una sonrisa divertida.

–¿Tú te burlas de mí?–preguntó ella cuando estaba delante de él–. ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo?–él respondió bebiendo de su cerveza ante la furiosa mirada femenina–. Soy Bulma Briefs. Una mujer de prestigio que no debería estar en esta taberna mugrienta y mucho menos utilizando ropas de tabernera.–

–Son ropas de panadera–ella frunció el ceño–. Para ser una mujer de prestigio los modales te faltan más que a mí. Deberías medir tus palabras en este lugar porque llamas la atención y no precisamente por ser una Briefs.–

Bulma miró a su alrededor. Había alzado tanto el tono cuando se enfrentó a Vegeta que logró llamar la atención de los clientes y los trabajadores. Tragó saliva y con educación se sentó delante del hombre que la observaba con diversión.

–No entiendo por qué me has traído a este lugar–dijo ella en un tono más calmado.

–No podemos salir por la noche de la ciudad sin llamar la atención–Bulma observó al hombre que se estaba terminando su cerveza.

–¿Por qué íbamos a salir de la ciudad?–preguntó ella observando curiosa al hombre que dejaba la jarra vacía sobre la mesa.

–Porque aquí te buscan y en cuanto se haga oficial la muerte de tu familia y la gente te reconozca por la calle los templarios sabrán donde has estado–Vegeta se levantó una vez que terminó su cerveza. Ella le imitó y le siguió hasta la salida–. Nadie sospechará que hayas pasado la noche en una taberna mugrienta.–

Bulma seguía al hombre que andaba en dirección a las afueras de la ciudad. Ella observaba a su alrededor. Se encontraban en la parte más pobre. Veía a la gente pedir monedas o algo de comida para llevarse a la boca. Tragó saliva al ver a los niños vagabundos mendigar.

–¿Pensaste en algún sitio donde esté esa esfera?–Bulma miró a Vegeta que la preguntaba sin mirarla.

–No tuve tiempo para eso–la peliazul bajó la mirada al suelo–. En realidad fuiste muy cruel anoche cuando me lo pediste. Sabías que pensaría en mi familia. ¿Cómo iba a pensar en otra cosa?–

–Con la misma facilidad en la que me reprochaste en la taberna–ella volvió a verle. Se había girado para contemplarla–. A mí no me han traído aquí para hacer de pañuelo de lágrimas de nadie.–

Sin decir más Vegeta siguió andando y ella detrás suya le observaba con los puños y dientes apretados. Se negó a llorar pues durante la noche se prometió no derramar más lágrimas. Quería venganza y la tendría. Una vez que lograse ver a los responsables de las muertes de su familia bajo tierra ella podría llorarlos nuevamente.

* * *

Vegeta había pagado por dos caballos a la salida de la ciudad. Él y Bulma cabalgaban camino a la villa más cercana. La peliazul sintió algo de paz cuando el viento golpeaba su rostro y mecía su cabello mientras montaba en el animal. Hacía años que no cabalgaba y hasta ese momento no se dio cuenta de lo mucho que lo añoraba. Su padre la enseñó a ella y a su hermana cuando eran muy pequeñas, pero cuanto más crecían menos lo hacían. Empezaron a aprender a comportarse como damas, a bailar y a coser.

Bulma contempló las puertas que daban al interior de la villa. Los muros eran altos y estaban bien custodiados. Algo que llamó su atención era el emblema que aparecía en las banderas puesto que era igual al símbolo de su collar y el cual Vegeta le dijo que pertenecía a la Hermandad de los Asesinos.

Se adentraron por las calles de la villa a menos velocidad para no chocar con las personas que andaban por ahí. Bulma observaba como la gente se paraba a mirar a Vegeta. Imaginó que debía ser o una persona importante allí o que simplemente llamaba la atención por su cabello, que era lo más normal.

Llegaron finalmente a una mansión casi al final de la villa. Vegeta guió al caballo hasta los establos donde desmontó y ordenó a uno de los trabajadores que se hiciera cargo del animal. Bulma también se bajó y poco tardaron en llevarse a su montura. El hombre se acercó a ella y con un gesto firme la pidió que la siguiera al interior de la vivienda.

Bulma contempló la entrada de la mansión con los ojos bien abiertos. Delante de ella había unas grandes escaleras y en el centro de ellas colgaba un gran retrato familiar donde Vegeta aparecía de pie al lado de un muchacho parecido a él pero más bajo de estatura. En el centro del cuadro se encontraba un hombre mayor, con el mismo cabello en forma de llama y con la misma mirada, salvo que en su rostro adornaba una barba perfilada. Estaba detrás de una mujer que se encontraba sentada. Tenía los ojos oscuros al igual que su larga cabellera. Tenía una sonrisa cándida que llamaba la atención con rapidez.

–Eres tú ¿verdad?–Vegeta miró a la mujer que señalaba el retrato–. Tú y tu familia.–

Vegeta se cruzó de brazos sin contestar a la mujer. Buscaba con la mirada la llegada de alguien. Había hablado con un sirviente para que diera aviso de su llegada.

–Disculpa a mi hijo, pequeña Briefs–Bulma se giró hacia la puerta para ver al hombre con barba del retrato. Vegeta rodó los ojos al escucharle–. No le gusta mucho dar conversación.–

–¿Quién es usted?–preguntó ella observando al hombre de arriba abajo. Era igual que Vegeta pero en mayor y con barba.

–Soy Lord Vegeta Ouji–el hombre agarró la mano de la joven para depositar un elegante beso en ella. Bulma abrió los ojos al escuchar el apellido–. Imagino que usted es la hija menor de Briefs. Bulma ¿no es así?–

Ella asintió tragando saliva. Él soltó su mano para luego mirar a los alrededores.

–Soy el padre de Vegeta–volvió la mirada a la peliazul–. ¿Dónde está su padre, señorita?–

Al escuchar la pregunta sintió una dura punzada en su pecho y el recuerdo de la noche anterior la envolvió nuevamente. Agachó la cabeza para ocultar su mirada y así reprimir las ganas de llorar que sentía.

–Los Templarios se adelantaron–Bulma escuchó la voz de Vegeta que contestó por ella–. Ella era la única que quedó con vida.–

–¿Enserio?–el hombre observó a la muchacha. Estudió su reacción pero poco pudo ver ya que ella se encontraba reacia a ser vista. Con sutileza él apoyó su mano sobre su hombro–. La acompaño en este dolor. Su padre era como un hermano para mí.–

Bulma suspiró y con fuerza levantó la mirada al hombre que la consolaba.

–Él me habló alguna vez de la familia Ouji–dijo ella mientras sonreía tristemente. El hombre apartó la mano de ella y la contempló con lástima–. Es un honor conocerle.–

El padre de Vegeta observó de arriba abajo a la hija de su viejo amigo. Había escuchado que era una joven atractiva y pudo comprobar que así era. También era conocedor de que poseía una gran inteligencia y que de las dos hermanas ella era la que había heredado mejores rasgos de Asesina, y eso lo quería comprobar con rapidez.

Mediante su disimulado estudio se percató de los ropajes que llevaba, asumió que por las circunstancias que tuvo que vivir las últimas horas ahora se encontraba vistiendo de tal manera.

–Puede hospedarse aquí. Está en su casa, señorita Briefs–Bulma sonrió al escucharle–. Pediré que le preparen un baño y que la den ropa limpia.–

La joven asintió agradecida por el recibimiento. Observó como el hombre daba la orden a una sirvienta de que la llevasen a una habitación y la prestasen todas las atenciones que exigiera.

* * *

Bulma reprimió el gemido de dolor que sintió cuando la sirvienta apretaba las cuerdas del corsé. Se observaba en el espejo que tenía delante. Su larga cabellera azul caía húmeda hacia el lado izquierdo. Aún podía deleitarse con el dulce olor a jabón gracias al baño que acababa de recibir. Mientras la joven era vestida alguien tocó a la puerta de su habitación. Ella preguntó de quien se trataba y sólo recibió la contestación de que Lord Ouji quería reunirse con ella en el salón principal.

–No hace falta que siga–pidió Bulma a la sirvienta que la ayudaba con el corsé. Ella obedeció y fue a buscar su vestido.

La peliazul se miró aun en el espejo. Odiaba aquella moda de verse perfecta con el corsé. La hacía daño y le dificultaba la respiración. Algunas veces había llegado a tener hematomas en su piel a causa de ello, pero aun así podía recordar la voz de su madre decirla a ella y a su hermana que era el precio para estar hermosa y que una Briefs debía estarlo hasta el final.

Se sentó en la amplia y cómoda cama. Aquella habitación era completamente blanca y espaciosa. Tenía varios armarios y un tocador con espejo. Las sábanas olían a recién lavadas y la luz atravesaba por el balcón. Ese dormitorio era precioso pero prefería mil veces el suyo. Añoraba su casa y sonreía irónicamente porque el día anterior amenazó a su padre con abandonarla.

–Señorita–Bulma miró a la sirvienta que apareció con el hermoso vestido rosa palo. Ella se levantó y se preparó para que se lo pusieran.

Tenía un escote cuadrado y varios volantes por las mangas que llegaban hasta los codos. La falda era larga y con estampados rojizos de flores. Se puso unos tacones blancos y, finalmente, la peinaron con un recogido dejando unos mechones en forma de bucle caer al lado izquierdo de su hombro.

Bulma observó el collar de su padre que se había puesto alrededor del cuello. Su vestimenta no iba acorde con él, pero no le importaba. Necesitaba llevarlo consigo porque era como tenerle a él a su lado.

Salió de la habitación y fue conducida hasta el salón donde la estaban esperando. Al llegar se encontró con el padre de Vegeta mientras que de él no había rastro.

Lord Ouji la invitó a sentarse en el sofá y ella agradeció con amabilidad. Un sirviente la ofreció algo de beber pero ella negó y, con una orden firme, se retiró dejando a ambos solos.

–Señorita Briefs–antes de que siguiera hablando Bulma le detuvo.

–Puede llamarme Bulma–dijo ella con una sonrisa–. Sé por mi padre que eran muy cercanos. No veo el motivo del formalismo.–

–Entonces será mutuo–sonrió él invitándola a que se tutearan–. He hablado con mi hijo de lo ocurrido y me ha comentado que no sabías nada de los Templarios ni de la esfera que escondía tu padre.–

–Era la primera vez que escuchaba esas cosas–Bulma junto sus manos sobre sus rodillas nerviosa.

–En realidad tampoco me sorprende–dijo él observando a la nerviosa joven–. Tu padre dijo que no ejercería más de Asesino cuando contrajo matrimonio con tu madre.–

–Vegeta me dijo que aquí me contarían todo–el hombre asintió al escucharla–. Todo esto es nuevo para mí… extraño más bien.–

Bulma contempló los ojos negros del hombre que eran algo más expresivos que los del hijo pero aún así tenían un toque similar. Vio como él se acomodaba en su sitio mientras pensaba en lo que decirle a la joven.

–Conocí a tu padre cuando ambos nos instruíamos en la Hermandad–los ojos azules miraban curiosos al hombre que narraba–. Éramos sin lugar a duda los mejores Asesinos que habían tenido en la vida. Conseguimos frenar planes que tenían los Templarios en los que se encargaban de gobernar sobre el pueblo con crueldad.–

Vegeta se acariciaba la barba recordando sus tiempos de juventud con una sonrisa en los labios. Bulma le miraba asimilando la idea de que su padre era como un héroe anónimo.

–Detuvimos al hombre que estaba al mando de una de las misiones más peligrosas–Lord Ouji se aclaró la voz para proseguir–. Su nombre era Paragus. Su finalidad era juntar siete esferas para desatar un poder superior al de cualquier humano. Pudimos detenerle justo cuando iba a lograr la última.–

–¿Ese hombre es el que asesinó a mi familia?–Bulma no vaciló en preguntar.

–No lo creo puesto que fue ejecutado–la peliazul agachó la mirada hacia la alfombra. Pensó que por un momento tenía un nombre y en cambio siguió en el mismo punto que antes–. Eran muchos los que sabían de la existencia de esas esferas así que decidimos esconderlas en diferentes sitios e incluso algunos de los Asesinos nos hicimos responsables de algunas de ellas.–

–Mi padre ocultaba una–Lord Ouji asintió en respuesta.

–Se ofreció antes de formar una familia–respondió el hombre que observaba a la joven que asimilaba cada palabra que la decía–. El día en que se casó decidió retirarse sin problemas a vivir una vida normal. Lejos de su pasado.–

–¿Nunca nadie pensó en la posibilidad de que algún día podía ocurrir esto?–el tono de voz de la joven mostraba el dolor y la rabia que sentía en esos momentos.

–Había posibilidad de que los Templarios volvieran a arremeter contra nosotros pero nunca de que esta masacre se llevara a cabo–el tono del hombre intentó ser tranquilizador pero eso sólo la molestó–. Ellos van a por los Asesinos y en ese momento tu padre ya no lo era.–

–Así que el único motivo que tenían para ir contra él era esa maldita esfera–Lord Ouji se acercó a la joven con la intención de sentarse a su lado.

–Sé por el dolor que estás pasando, muchacha–Bulma le miró a los ojos para ver en ellos un dolor semejante al que ella transmitía–. Es por ello que quiero darte la oportunidad de vengar a tu familia.–

–¿Cómo si ni siquiera se sabe quién está detrás de todo esto?–preguntó ella con el ceño marcado.

–Créeme cuando te diga que alguien con una ambición tan grande de querer conseguir esas esferas no podrá ocultarse toda la vida con facilidad–Lord Ouji se levantó y con amabilidad le tendió la mano a la joven–. Descubriremos su identidad pero antes tendremos que prepararte para enfrentar al enemigo. ¿Estás preparada para ser una Asesina?–

Bulma miró la mano que le tendía Lord Ouji con firmeza. Observó sus ojos que le transmitían seguridad. Ella quería vengar la sangre de su familia derramando con la del que lo asesinó y para ello debía estar preparada, después de todo es algo que heredó de su adorado padre.

Con una sonrisa repleta de seguridad observó al hombre y con firmeza le tomó de la mano. Se puso en pie mientras le contemplaba observarla con orgullo.

–Te presentaré a las personas que te ayudarán en tu instrucción–Lord Ouji le soltó de la mano mientras se apartaba un poco de ella–. Sígueme, por favor.–

Bulma vio al hombre andar fuera del salón y sin pensarlo siguió sus pasos. Se preguntó quién serían aquellos que la enseñarían de aquel mundo que acababa de conocer en menos de un día.

El hombre la guió hasta la parte trasera de la mansión donde había un recinto exclusivo para los entrenamientos de armas y otro para los combates donde pudo apreciar la figura del chico que le salvo. Hasta el momento no pensó en qué había sido de Vegeta y ahora le encontraba peleando contra otra persona.

Vegeta empuñaba una espada que manejaba con maestría. Observó a su contrincante. Era un hombre de cabellos alborotados y azabaches, con una expresión concentrada en aquel combate.

–Lord Ouji–una jovial voz de mujer la hizo apartar la mirada de la imagen de Vegeta combatir contra su oponente. Miró a la que había llamado al padre de su salvador. Era una joven no más mayor que ella, con el cabello azabache recogido y con los ojos oscuros. Ella vestía con los ropajes que utilizaban allí para el combate pero que hasta ahora sólo se lo había visto a hombres–, quiero informarle de que hemos rodeado la zona a las afueras de la villa donde habían acampado unos sujetos desconocidos.–

–Espero que no se trate de enemigos–Lord Ouji asintió en forma de agradecimiento. Observó tanto a Bulma como a la mujer que acababa de aparecer, la cual se había percatado de la presencia de la peliazul y ahora la analizaba–. Chi Chi, debo presentarte a la joven Bulma Briefs.–

–¿La hija del gran Briefs?–él asintió y ella sonrió mirando a la peliazul–. Es un honor estar en presencia de un familiar de tan grande Asesino.–

–Te doy las gracias–la morena se dio cuenta de que su sonrisa era apagada–. Desgraciadamente mi familia fue asesinada la noche anterior a manos de los Templarios.–

Chi Chi pronto comprendió la postura de la joven y no supo como reaccionar. Lord Ouji comprendió la situación e intervino de inmediato.

–Bulma está dispuesta a encontrar al culpable y vengar a su familia–habló el hombre atrayendo la atención de ambas féminas–. Para ello debes de contar con numerosa ayuda y estoy seguro que nuestra mejor Asesina está dispuesta a brindártela.–

–Será un placer compartir mis conocimientos con Bulma Briefs–dijo Chi Chi sonriente logrando que la nombrada le contestase de igual forma.

–Chi Chi maneja muy bien las armas de fuego a la par de ser muy buena estratega–mencionó el hombre mientras Bulma contemplaba a la joven–. Estoy seguro de que seréis buenas amigas.–

Lord Ouji con un leve movimiento de brazo invitó a la joven a que le siguiera mientras que con una firme mirada ordenaba a Chi Chi a que se retirase. La morena acató mientras que la peliazul siguió al hombre hasta la zona donde su hijo combatía.

Con la llegada del padre de Vegeta, el hombre que combatía con su hijo paró en seco haciendo que éste mirase detrás suya para encontrarse con la joven al lado de su progenitor.

–Veo que progresáis con éxito–mencionó con una sonrisa de orgullo el hombre. Vegeta envainó su espada mientras se giraba del todo para contemplarles a ambos–. Bulma quiero presentarte a estos dos grandes luchares de los cuales uno de ellos es mi hijo. Ya le conoces.–

Bulma rodó los ojos recordando sus bruscos encuentros pero prefirió no decir nada. Cuando le miró se encontró con su sonrisa egocéntrica que la molestó.

–Kakarotto es hijo también de un gran Asesino, Bardock–Bulma apartó la mirada de Vegeta para guiarla al hombre que estaba siendo presentado. Se sorprendió de que éste fuera diferente pues su postura era serena, con una amplia sonrisa marcando su rostro–. Además de su habilidad con la espada también es uno de los mejores utilizando la visión del águila.–

–¿La visión del águila?–dudó ella al escuchar aquellas palabras.

–Los Asesinos estamos dotados de numerosas cualidades que nos diferencian tanto de la gente normal como de los Templarios y una de ellas es la capacidad de visión y percepción–explicó el hombre más mayor a la joven que escuchaba sorprendida–. ¿Nunca has notado algo extraño en ciertas personas? Por ejemplo de alguien que te puedas fiar a otro que sepas que puede ser un peligro hacia tu persona.–

–Ahora que lo dices... Anoche podía sentir más o menos la distancia o la ubicación de los templarios que me seguían–recordó ella puesto que gracias a aquello pudo escalar hacia el tejado.

–Eso es una parte incluso más avanzada de la visión del águila–Kakarotto se acercó con postura amable y tranquila–. Según la situación en la que te encuentres te beneficiará de una forma u otra.–

–Pero viéndola ayer puedo decir que todavía le falta mucho que progresar para lograrla–las palabras de Vegeta molestaron a la joven y eso lo notó con rapidez el padre que intentó evitar un enfrentamiento.

–A mi hijo Vegeta ya le conoces–Bulma asintió con una sonrisa falsa pues prefirió ahorrarse el comentario que le dirigiría–. Él está muy formado en el mundo de las armas blancas y los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.–

–Pero... ¿en un mundo que ya existen las armas de fuego no es un conocimiento inservible?–Vegeta frunció el ceño al escuchar el comentario de Bulma que se mezclaba con un tono jovial e inocente, como si no lo hubiera hecho a propósito.

–Cuando dispares un arma de fuego y tengas que estar un minuto de tu vida cargándola frente a un enemigo que empuñe una espada me dirás si es o no un don inservible–Bulma hizo una mueca molesta por su respuesta mientras el padre de Vegeta y Kakarotto observaban a ambos discutir mediante el sarcasmo.

–Ambos conocimientos son necesarios–sonrió Lord Ouji cortando la conversación y ganando la atención de los presentes–. Ellos compartirán contigo sus conocimientos, Bulma.–

–¿Compartir mis conocimientos?–Vegeta sonrió observando de arriba abajo a la joven que ahora vestía con tela costosa–. Si ella se defiende con una pistola no veo la necesidad de malgastar mi tiempo en enseñarla a empuñar una espada, la cual seguramente le perjudicaría a su tersa y delicada mano.–

–Soy lo suficientemente capaz de empuñar una espada puesto que no soy ninguna flor delicada–Bulma no tardó en defenderse de las acusaciones del hombre que la había salvado.

–No tomes en cuenta su actitud–Vegeta miró molesto a su padre–. Él mañana se encargará de instruirte en el mundo que conoce a la perfección.–

–Menuda pérdida de tiempo. Si hubiera sabido que me ibas a hacer esto la hubiera dejado en esa mierda de taberna–Vegeta la contempló con repulsión y sin pensarlo abandonó el lugar para ingresar en la mansión ante la mirada de los dos hombres y la mujer que acababa de ofender.

–Repito que no debes tener en cuenta su forma de ser–dijo el hombre mientras se masajeaba la frente hastiado–. Kakarotto por favor explícale un poco a Bulma sobre sus entrenamientos mientras que yo voy a buscar a Vegeta.–

Kakarotto asintió mientras el hombre se retiraba dejando a Bulma a solas con él. Él contempló a la muchacha que se veía afectada por aquella discusión puesto que su postura era molesta y defensiva.

–Acabas acostumbrándote a su carácter–Bulma miró a Kakarotto que sonreía ampliamente mientras rascaba su nuca.

–En estas circunstancias se suele decir que es así hasta que le conoces bien–dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

–Sería una respuesta idónea pero con el paso del tiempo te darías cuenta de que realmente su forma de ser es igual que la que conociste en un principio–Bulma apartó la mirada al escucharlo. No tenía ganas de lidiar con una persona con una personalidad así cuando su prioridad era prepararse para vengar a su familia. No estaba dispuesta a tener un obstáculo como era Vegeta.

–¿Eso quiere decir que contigo es igual?–el hombre asintió con una sonrisa que ella no comprendió–. Entiendo... a ti poco te afecta ¿no?–

–Disfrutamos de nuestros entrenamientos–contestó él recordando a la joven la batalla que habían tenido ambos antes de que el padre de Vegeta les interrumpiera–. En ese momento no importa ni mi forma de ser y mucho menos la de él.–

La peliazul le analizó su comportamiento. Kakarotto transmitía la tranquilidad que necesitaba en ese momento pues hasta con el padre de Vegeta se sentía tensa.

–Kakarotto–la atención del nombrado se dirigió a la joven cuando la escuchó llamarle–, Lord Ouji dijo que tu padre es un gran Asesino. ¿Él conocía a mi padre?–

–Briefs ¿verdad?–Bulma confirmó con un suave sí que estaba envuelto en el dolor y la nostalgia que Kakarotto pudo apreciar–. Mi padre luchó tanto a su lado como en el de Lord Ouji. Juntos hacían un gran escuadrón de lucha pero por diversos motivos sus últimos días juntos no lo pasaron al lado de los demás. Él vendrá a verte en cuanto sepa lo que le ocurrió a tu familia.–

–¿Cuando dices diversos motivos te refieres a que mi padre tomó la decisión de vivir su vida junto a su familia y no a la Hermandad?–preguntó curiosa la joven, pues allí todo el mundo tenía el conocimiento que ignoraba ella de su progenitor.

–Fue uno de los primeros motivos–Kakarotto invitó a Bulma a que le siguiera para enseñarle aquel lugar preparado para el entrenamiento a lo cual ella accedió mientras escuchaba sus argumentos–. Mi padre y Lord Ouji siguieron peleando juntos pero hace tres años decidió retirarse y ahora trabaja como herrero.–

–¿Por qué?–Kakarotto sonrió ante la curiosidad de la chica. Paró en secó y soltó un suspiro.

–Mi hermano que había sido formado en la Hermandad nos traicionó a todos uniéndose a los Templarios–los ojos azules de Bulma se abrieron al escuchar el motivo–. Mi padre sabe que los Asesinos le matarán y él no quiere ser participe aunque diga que la traición debe ser pagada.–

–Eso significaría de igual forma que si un día te tropiezas con tu hermano deberías matarlo–Kakarotto se encogió de hombros.

–Tuve una oportunidad y le dejé marchar–Bulma miró atenta al hombre–. Mi hermano me traicionó a mí. Yo era el encargado de una de las esferas que los Templarios buscan y él intentó matarme para robármela y entregársela a ellos.–

–La misma por la que mataron a mi padre...–el joven asintió al escucharla–. ¿Se la llevó?–

–Desgraciadamente–Bulma escuchó el tono de voz apagado del hombre que hasta el momento parecía que nada le afectaba–. Si volviera a encontrarme con él tengo la orden y el deber de ejecutarlo pero... No sé si sería capaz de hacerle daño a la persona con la que he crecido.–

Bulma no supo que decir a ello. No se imaginaba que si su hermana hubiera estado viva hubiese hecho semejante locura. Ella no hubiera podido matarla si se presentase la ocasión.

Kakarotto cambió pronto el tema de conversación hacia el horario que tenían en los entrenamientos. Le enseñó el lugar donde aprendería a disparar al igual que la zona donde la enseñarían a utilizar las espadas. Todas ellas estaban repletas de muñecos de paja que servirían como dianas con las armas.

Le mostró el lugar donde se encontraban los establos y finalmente le indicó cuales serían las calles que debía pasar para ir hacia la herrería de su padre o a su casa si quería ir algún día. Finalmente la acompañó dentro del salón donde había estado anteriormente con Lord Ouji.

–Debo decirte que no soy bueno en cuanto a historia de nuestra Hermandad. Tengo los conocimientos básicos y suficientes pero exigen más–dijo él volviendo a su postura serena–. Todo lo que quieras saber se lo puedes preguntar tanto a Lord Ouji como a mi padre. A los dos les gusta hablar de viejas anécdotas o de antiguos Asesinos.–

–Espero con ansias conocer a tu padre y que me hable del mío–Bulma miró el salón a su alrededor. Sentía que estaba en su casa pero sin su familia aquel sitio no era más que otro lugar en el mundo–. Me gustaría también que me hablase de esas famosas esferas.–

Kakarotto se despidió de Bulma dejándola en aquel lugar en el que se sintió incómoda. Aunque agradecía el comportamiento de Lord Ouji notaba que la miraba siempre con lástima y era una carga que no quería llevar mientras que por otro lado su hijo parecía que no la iba a hacer la estancia agradable.

* * *

 _ **2018**_

Me desperté en el Animus cuando Lázuli lo desincronizó. Me levanté con pesadez, sentándome en la máquina con las piernas colgando, mientras me llevaba las manos a la cabeza pues sentía que todo me daba vueltas.

–Es cuestión de acostumbrarse–levanté la mirada en dirección a Lázul que se acercó a mí con un vaso de agua–. ¿Qué tal te fue?–

–Ahora sé un poco más de la Hermandad–contesté mientras aceptaba el vaso de agua–. ¿Estáis seguros que esos dos eran amantes? Se mataban con la mirada.–

–Nadie dijo que los comienzos fueran fáciles–escuché la risa de Krillin mientras me tomaba a gran velocidad el agua que me había ofrecido Lázuli.

–¿Y veré toda esa interacción?–ambos asintieron a mi pregunta–. Por favor decidme que el porno esta censurado en este aparato.–

–No sería la primera vez que un sujeto del Animus ve a su antepasado teniendo relaciones sexuales–comentó Lázuli mientras me quitaba el vaso. Me quedé mirándola sorprendida–. Ellos solo sienten lo mismo que los otros. Es como si tú estuvieras teniendo sexo también.–

–¿Eres consciente de que esos dos son lo más cercano a mis padres que tengo? No me apetece sentir ninguna interacción para mayores de dieciocho años, gracias–me levanté del Animus para ir donde estaba Krillin, el cual estaba con el ordenador–. Cambiando de tema, ¿os ha servido de algo lo que habéis visto?–

–Ha salido información que conocíamos pero que pensábamos que todavía no había ocurrido–mencionó Krillin tecleando a gran velocidad–. El Asesino Kakarotto habló de la traición de su hermano Raditz. Éste entregó una esfera a los templarios y automáticamente se unió a ellos. Pensábamos que ocurrió cuando Bulma ya estaba dentro de la Hermandad.–

–Eso quiere decir que cuando ella llegó los Templarios ya tenían una o varias en su poder–resumió Lázuli acercándose también a donde estábamos nosotros.

–¿Varias? Sólo han mencionado una–dije recordando la conversación, pues en ese momento pude oír lo que Kakarotto le dijo a Bulma como si estuviera allí.

–La traición ocurrió tres años antes de la llegada de Bulma–explicó Lázuli–. En ese periodo de tiempo han podido encontrar más.–

–¿Cuantas esferas dijisteis que eran?–pregunté.

–Siete–contestó Krillin sin dejar de mirar a la pantalla de su ordenador mientras guardaba la información necesaria.

–Me va a llevar una vida entera–resoplé en tan solo pensar la trayectoria que debía llevar hasta que Bulma encontrase y después ocultase las esferas.

–No vas a estar viendo el día a día de Bulma, sólo aquellos momentos esenciales de su vida–sonreía al escuchar a Krillin–. Eso sí... no te aseguramos que las escenas para mayores de edad sean omitidas. Pueden salir información valiosa.

–¿Información valiosa mientras están engendrando a mi árbol genealógico?–Krillin empezó a reír.

–Las batallas repletas de sangre también son escenas para adultos–rodé los ojos al oírle.

–Muy gracioso, sí–miré a Lázuli que también se entretenía con la idea–. ¿Tenéis alguna imagen de ese Raditz?–

–Sólo tenemos el conocimiento de su existencia y de su traición–contestó ella mientras mantenía una pose dubitativa–. No estoy segura de que los Templarios tengan un perfil de él. No era alguien de quien fiarse cuando se trataba de un traidor.–

–Hackear a los Templarios no es una buena idea ¿verdad?–preguntó Krillin a la rubia.

–Ni siquiera el pensarlo es bueno–frunció el ceño ella–. Podrían encontrarnos y se llevarían a Bra.–

Lázuli se giró a verme que escuchaba atenta su conversación.

–¿Te ves capaz de volver al Animus?–me preguntó mientras me indicaba con un leve gesto de cabeza la máquina.

Volví la mirada a ella y suspiré. Todavía no me hacía mucho a la idea de lo que estaba viviendo. Sentía que en cualquier momento me iba a despertar de este extraño sueño. Asentí a Lázuli como respuesta mientras me daba la vuelta con intención de entrar en el Animus.

–No como un vaso de agua únicamente en el estómago–me detuvo agarrándome por la muñeca–. Cuando te hayas alimentado volverás. No podemos dejar que el Animus te debilite y te afecte.–

Hice caso de su recomendación. Era cierto que con el Animus el apetito casi desaparecía. Lázuli se preocupaba por ello, pues podría debilitarme y eso conllevaría el sufrir horribles efectos a causa del tiempo pasado dentro de la máquina.

Ella me ofreció un sándwich que comí con rapidez para luego volver al Animus. Lazuli no tardó en llevarme de vuelta al mundo de Bulma.

* * *

 _ **1723**_

Bulma amaneció más descansada que el día anterior. Las pesadillas no habían querido acompañarla y estaba agradecida por ello. Se levantó de la amplia cama mientras se desperezaba. Se acercó hacia las cortinas y las movió dejando que la luz de la mañana atravesara por los cristales de la ventana.

Se giró para ir hacia el armario cuando algo en el tocador llamó su atención. Había una caja grande que tenía una nota. Se acercó y tomó aquella carta la cual leyó con una leve sonrisa.

 _"Para el entrenamiento será mejor que dejes de lado el vestido y los tacones. Espero que este regalo te vaya bien._

 _Chi Chi""_

Dejó la nota encima del mueble mientras se centraba en la caja. Le quitó la tapa y observó las prendas que había dentro. Sacó el conjunto y lo observó de arriba abajo. Estaba compuesto por unos pantalones azules oscuros, una camisa blanca y un largo chaleco sin mangas de igual color que la parte inferior. Observó que había metido también unas botas negras que le agradaron.

Bulma tardó poco tiempo en vestirse con las ropas. El pantalón era ajustado al igual que la camisa y el chaleco, que llegaba hasta sus muslos, tenía botones dorados. Se colocó la capucha en su espalda y terminó por calzarse con las botas que llegaban por debajo de las rodillas.

Se miró en el espejo encontrando a su gusto la vestimenta. Se contempló durante largo rato de arriba abajo encontrando molesto un pequeño detalle. Su cabello era demasiado largo.

Miró a su alrededor no encontrando nada que le ayudase. Empezó a cotillear por todos los cajones de la habitación hasta que encontró unas tijeras en el mueble cercano a la cama. Las agarró sonriente y volvió a dirigirse al espejo del tocador.

Tomó una porción de su azulado cabello y tiró de él mientras que con la otra mano agarraba las tijeras preparadas para cortar. Sin pensarlo le dio un gran tajo a la cantidad de pelo que había tomado y el cual dejó caer al suelo. Siguió durante unos minutos hasta que vio el resultado final.

Su reflejo mostraba a una joven de cabellos azulados que llegaban hasta sus hombros y que llevaba ropajes más parecidos a los de un hombre. Si su madre la viera pegaría un grito al cielo pues jamás en la vida una dama debía mostrarse con el aspecto que ahora presentaba ella.

Corriendo salió de la habitación y se dirigió al salón. Allí se encontró con Lord Ouji acompañado de su hijo los cuales conversaban hasta que la presencia de la mujer irrumpió en el lugar. Vegeta podía haber discutido su atrevimiento de aparecer como una loca sino hubiera sido por la sorpresa de que su apariencia no se asemejaba en nada a la que vio los dos días anteriores. Su padre también quedó impresionado por su cambio pero pronto cambio su semblante por uno agradable.

–Chi Chi me pidió permiso para darte sus primeras ropas de Asesina–Bulma sonrió al escucharle–. ¿También aconsejó en su nota que te cortases el cabello?–

–Digamos que eso fue una idea propia–la joven colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja mientras agradecía por el comentario..

–Entonces puedo decir que fue una gran idea. Te ves como una autentica Asesina–Bulma vio que Lord Ouji tomaba una caja pequeña que se encontraba encima de la pequeña mesa que estaba frente al sofá. Con ella entre sus manos se acercó a la peliazul–. Yo también quería darte algo, pequeña Briefs.–

Lord Ouji hizo entrega de la caja a la joven que la observaba curiosa. Con gesto agradecido la aceptó para después quitarle la tapa. Dentro encontró dos brazaletes dorados con el símbolo de su collar y que ocultaban dos afiladas cuchillas. Le vino el recuerdo de los mismos accesorios que Vegeta llevaba consigo.

–Eran de tu padre–Bulma levantó la mirada hacia el hombre que sonreía con orgullo–. Él me los dio el día que decidió retirarse junto con sus armas, las cuales también te pertenecen.–

–Muchas gracias–la peliazul agarró uno de los brazaletes y lo estudió minuciosamente.

–Este es sin duda el arma oficial de un Asesino–explicó el mayor–. La hoja oculta puede matar a cualquier enemigo con una sutileza increíble. Mi hijo te enseñará a controlarla ya que al igual de hermosa tiene peligros ocultos.–

–¿Peligros ocultos?–preguntó ella extrañada.

–Los primeros de la Hermandad tenían que cortarse el dedo anular por voluntad propia ya que, aparte de ser un signo de que eras un Asesino, facilitaba su movimiento. Algunos lo perdieron por su causa–Bulma hizo un gesto asqueado cuando Vegeta explicó los motivos que la hacían peligrosa–. Para tu suerte durante los últimos siglos ha ido mejorando para que esto no ocurra. Tu torpeza no te lo amputará.–

–Si ha pasado por modificaciones entonces no debería ser la única torpe–contestó molesta–. Hasta tú habrías sufrido sus consecuencias.–

–Soy el que mejor maneja ese arma–Bulma rodó los ojos al escuchar su voz repleta de egocentrismo.

–Este debate podrá esperar hasta vuestro primer entrenamiento–Lord Ouji reprimió a su hijo con la mirada y el tono. Vegeta negó con la cabeza molesto mientras que Bulma se colocaba los brazaletes observándole con desagrado–. Por suerte tus primeras clases serán con Chi Chi. Te espera en la zona de entrenamiento para las pistolas.–

Bulma asintió y antes de abandonar el salón agradeció de nuevo a Lord Ouji por entregarle los brazaletes de su padre. Le había hecho mucha ilusión y sentía que, además del collar, otra cosa más le hacían sentirle a su lado. Ahora se veía todavía más capacitada de vengar a su familia.

* * *

 **¿Qué os pareció este capítulo? Quería hacer una pequeña explicación de lo que son los Asesinos y las esferas.**

 **Quería decir que si alguien sigue tanto estos juegos como yo y si ve que hay algún error (porque posiblemente pueda meter la pata con algún dato importante) que me perdone y me lo haga saber. Además de la información que ya sé por medio de los videojuegos busco más para cerciorarme de que es correcta.**

 **Otro dato que quiero compartir es que la idea de la Villa (si habéis jugado a este juego para que sirva un poco de guía) siempre que hablo de ella me viene a la cabeza la del segundo juego de Assassins, que es la de Monteriggioni, y si no sabéis de lo que os hablo podéis buscar imágenes, si queréis claro xD**

 **Y para alabar más a mi juego favorito debo decir que estoy encantada del último que han sacado porque puedes elegir a una mujer como personaje principal! Anteriormente hubo una pero no se podía hacer la historia completa únicamente con ella pero en este caso se puede y estoy encantada con la idea!**

 **Finalmente os escribo lo que siempre aparece al final de mis fics:**

 **Gracias por haber leído y haber dejado reviews! Seguid haciéndolo y no os desconectéis ;)**


End file.
